


Winter Sun (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Advent 2011 [18]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Advent Challenge 2011, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Podfic Available, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku finds the perfect gift for Sanzo, but finds that acquiring it isn't going to be as easy as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Sun (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Advent Challenge 2011. Prompt: 'Goku tries to get something special for Sanzo, but needs help to make it happen'.
> 
> Podfic (by the lovely Kansouame ♥♥) here: [Take a Listen!](http://www.mediafire.com/?1ushh3m5gfhf5i7)

"Hakkai?" Goku looked anxious as he stood in front of the healer, chewing slightly on his bottom lip. "I...need your help with something."

Hakkai, who was in the middle of peeling carrots for a stew, paused in his task and arched a brow. "Oh? What do you need?"

Goku didn't quite meet his eyes. "I...want to buy a present for Sanzo."

Hakkai's second brow joined the first, but he simply nodded and set down his paring knife. "All right. Do you already have something in mind?"

"Yeah. Will you come see it?"

Hakkai smiled. "Of course. Let me finish this and put it on to simmer, and then we'll go. Is that all right?" he asked as he passed Goku one of the oatmeal cookies he'd baked earlier that morning.

"Yeah," Goku replied, and as he took the cookie, he smiled back.

Hakkai was true to his word. As soon as he'd finished preparing dinner, he'd retrieved his coat and shoes, and the two of them had left the inn for the marketplace. As they walked through the snow, Goku glanced up at the older brunet. He was glad he'd gone to him for help. Hakkai was usually willing to lend a hand when asked, and he never made fun of Goku or told him his ideas were stupid. That was why he liked Hakkai - even if he could be crazy scary sometimes.

Goku slowed his pace when they reached the street vendors, and he scrunched his face up in thought as he tried to remember where he wanted to go. "This way," he said as he gave Hakkai's sleeve a tug, and he rounded a corner. "I remember; it was by the fried noodle stand." He stopped in front of a jewellery store, and peeked in the window. "That," he said, and he pointed to the centre of the display. "What do you think?"

Hakkai looked in the window, his eyes widening when he saw the platinum sun pendant nestled against its little velvet pillow. He knew right away why Goku had gravitated toward that particular icon. It was pretty - gorgeous, even - and very tasteful, but it also carried a five thousand yuan price tag. Hakkai glanced at Goku out of the corner of his eye, and he noted that the teen was again worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. "It's lovely, Goku. Though are you sure about this?"

Goku nodded. "It _has_ to be that one, Hakkai."

Hakkai saw Goku's gaze flick up to the banner that hung in the window, and then return to the pendant.

_Show the one you love how much you really care._

"Oh, I see." Hakkai knew that there was no point in trying to explain marketing ploys to Goku. The younger brunet was already convinced that his gift had to be something from this particular window or nothing at all. He sighed inwardly, and then gave Goku a soft smile. "So what was it you needed my help with?" He had a feeling he already knew the answer to his question.

"Well, you're going to be doing the shopping tomorrow, right? When Sanzo gives you the gold card, will you come buy it for me, and then I can give it to him?"

Hakkai's smile widened a little. "You know I can't do that, Goku," he said gently. "For one thing, if it's from you, then _you_ should buy it. Besides, if Sanzo buys it, then it's not really a gift, is it?"

"It's not like it's his money, though! The three creepy heads pay for it."

Hakkai's smile tightened slightly and he made a mental note to speak to Gojyo about the things he told Goku. "In a sense, that's true," Hakkai said. "But Sanzo is still responsible for the items purchased with the card."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Goku said quietly, trying to hold back the crushing wave of disappointment that threatened to overwhelm him. Hakkai had been his one chance, and short of stealing the pendant, he had no way of procuring it. "Well, thanks anyway, Hakkai."

Hakkai watched Goku turn and start back towards the inn, his shoulders slumped and his hands jammed dejectedly into his pockets. His own expression was troubled as he watched the teen, and after a moment, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips into a thin line. "Goku, wait." He walked quickly to catch up to the other, and he lightly rested a hand against his arm. "Perhaps you can earn the means to get it?"

"How? We're not going to be here more than a few days. Just until the roads are cleared. No one'll hire me."

Hakkai took a deep breath. "Then perhaps you can do something for me. Assist me with the day-to-day activities I attend to, and I'll give you an allowance for it."

Goku's eyes widened, a glimmer of hope shining in the golden depths. "Really? How long will that take? And what do I have to do?"

"You must do anything I ask you to do, immediately and without question. As for how long, we're likely in town until the end of the week. We'll decide then."

"You think I could earn enough to buy that?" Goku asked, an excited smile splitting his face.

"I suppose it's possible," Hakkai replied, not having the heart to educate Goku on just how much money he required for his gift. He blinked in surprised when he was pulled into an exuberant bear hug of thanks, and as he patted Goku on the back in return, he smiled weakly as he wondered just where the hell he was going to get five thousand yuan.

* * *

A few days later, Goku stood in the kitchenette of their suite and was vigorously scrubbing a roasting pan and a couple of pots. Hakkai had made crispy pork and fried rice, so the dishes were excessively sticky and starchy. 

"Hey, Hakkai? Tell him he missed a spot," Gojyo remarked as he lit a cigarette, tugging the ashtray between himself and Sanzo. "And Cinderella's done a shit job of cleaning this floor."

"Leave him alone, asshole, or you can go help him," Sanzo muttered as he read his paper.

"Sanzo does raise an excellent point," Hakkai said with a smirk as he refilled the teacups.

Goku narrowed his eyes as he glanced over at Hakkai happily sipping his tea, and he wondered if maybe he'd done it on purpose just to make him work harder. But then, he felt guilty for thinking it; he knew Hakkai made lots of delicious things for them to eat, and fried rice and barbecued pork were often in the rotation. He smiled a little as he watched Hakkai give Gojyo one of his scary smiles. Hakkai might do something like that if Gojyo were the one cleaning up, but he didn't think the healer would be that mean to him on purpose. He finished up what he was doing, and after draining the sink and putting the cloth on the sideboard, he joined the other three. "Okay, I'm all done for tonight. I'm just gonna take out the garbage, then I'm gonna take a bath. I'm totally tired!"

"Thank you, Goku. You did a wonderful job," Hakkai said. "I really do appreciate the help." He smiled at the younger brunet as he headed for the bathroom, and then he got up and carried his cup to the sink, giving it a quick wash and setting it aside.

"Hey, Hakkai? What gives?" Gojyo asked as he turned from the closed bathroom door to the other. "How the hell did you get a monkey slave?"

"Good question," Sanzo muttered. "He's usually a bigger slob than Gojyo."

"I didn't think it was such a noteworthy event," Hakkai replied. "Goku offered to help while we were in town, and I simply took him up on his offer. Which is more than I've received from some others." The smile that settled on Hakkai's face suggested it was in their best interests not to press for further information. "Now, there's plenty of beer in the refrigerator, you and Sanzo are adequately supplied with cigarettes, and there are snacks in the cupboard for Goku. You seem to be in good shape, so I think I'm going to go out for a little while."

Both Sanzo and Gojyo perked up at that. "Oh yeah? Where are you going?" the kappa asked.

Hakkai smiled, but his eyes remained dark. "I thought I might play a bit of poker tonight."

Gojyo's eyes widened, and then he drawled, "Oh, really? Mind if I tag along?"

Hakkai's smile widened and his eyes narrowed as he slipped his coat on. "If you plan on having any money come morning, I wouldn't."

* * *

Goku was glum as they rolled into the next town. It had been early when they'd left, and the stores hadn't been open yet. On a chance, Goku had hurried to the jewellery shop to see if, by chance, the owner might be in, only to return shortly after looking like he'd been kicked. The journey had been oddly silent, and strangely uncomfortable. Not even Gojyo's taunting could snap Goku from his funk. Still, to his credit, when they'd stopped in front of the inn, Goku had wordlessly grabbed all of the luggage to carry it up to the room. Now, he was flopped across an armchair and staring unseeingly at the ceiling. He was vaguely aware of Hakkai speaking to him, but he didn't hear what the other had said. "Huh?"

Hakkai smiled softly. "I said it's nearly time for dinner. Gojyo's gone to get us a table."

Goku sighed heavily. "'M not hungry," he murmured.

Hakkai's brow furrowed and he went and sat on the edge of one of the arms. "Goku?"

The younger brunet sat up. "I did it all for nothing, Hakkai!" he said plaintively. "All the stuff I did for you, all the stupid work, it was for nothing. We left before the store opened this morning - not that it would have mattered, though. The pendant was gone."

Hakkai gave him a small smile. "Do you really think you did it for nothing?" he asked. 

Goku shifted his gaze to Hakkai, and he immediately sat up, his expression contrite. "I didn't mean it like that, Hakkai. I know you were trying to help me, and it really wasn't _that_ bad, but..." He sighed. "I wish--damn it, it doesn't matter."

"Goku, I know how much it meant to you to be able to get that for Sanzo."

The younger brunet shook his head. "No, you don't! You don't know what it's like to want to do something for someone so bad that it hurts! You don't know how much of a loser I feel like because I couldn't!"

Hakkai was quiet for a long while, and he gazed off into the distance for a moment. "No. How could I?" He smiled sadly, but didn't say anything more as he passed Goku a small box.

Goku blinked as he looked down at his hands. " _You_ picked it up, Hakkai? When? And...why? I wasn't done with my work."

"Yesterday," he said. "And we'll consider ourselves even. Go on; you've been waiting to see Sanzo."

Goku grinned and jumped to his feet, only to pause when he reached the door. "Come with me, Hakkai."

"What? Why?" Hakkai asked, obviously confused by the request.

"Well, I don't know what to say!"

Hakkai chuckled. "Just say what you feel, Goku. It will mean more than something you've practiced, or anything that I could possibly say."

"But what if he gets mad? He'll be less mad if you're there."

Hakkai smiled gently. "He won't be mad. I'll be very surprised if he is."

Goku hesitated, but then nodded. Hakkai had never given him bad advice, and squaring his shoulders, he crossed the hall to Sanzo's room and knocked. He didn't wait for an answer before going inside. Sanzo was sitting on the edge of his bed and smoking, and Goku felt suddenly nervous. "Um, Sanzo?"

"I know it's time to eat," Sanzo replied. "Hakkai's already told me, and I told him I'd be there when I was there. I don't need you being a pain in my ass, too."

"Yeah, but...I just wanted to give you this."

Sanzo looked down at the box, an odd expression on his face. "Why?"

Goku felt like he had about twenty pounds of cotton in his mouth, and he shrugged and looked down at the floor. "'Cause...'cause I wanted to show you I really care," he said as he felt his cheeks heating. He wished Hakkai had come with him; he always knew how to say things so they didn't sound stupid.

Sanzo arched a brow. "What the hell are you going on about?" He slipped his cigarette between his lips so that he could open the box. When he saw what was inside, his head snapped up and he looked at the teen.

Goku shifted from one foot to the other under the weight of Sanzo's stare. "I...you're my Sun, Sanzo. I-I just wanted you to know. In case, you know, you ever forget." He caught his lower lip between his teeth. "I wanted to get you something, so Hakkai helped me figure out a way. He gave me an allowance for doing shit for him, so everything's legit." 

Sanzo arched a brow. "Hakkai?" He saw Goku nod, and he shifted his gaze to the closed door and then to the platinum pendant. "How long have you been working for Hakkai?"

"A _whole week_. And it's been hard. But it was totally worth it."

Sanzo stubbed out his cigarette, and as everything clicked into place, he shook his head. "Hakkai spoils you. If it were me, I'd have made you work ten times as hard." Goku looked horror stricken, and Sanzo couldn't help but laugh at the other's expression. "I think you should give Hakkai at least another month of hard labour."

"Damn it, Hakkai said you wouldn't be mad at me."

Sanzo reached out a hand and threaded his fingers into Goku's thick tresses. "Hakkai's right. I'm not mad." He felt Goku's arms go around him, and as he continued to pet through the soft hair, he let his cheek rest against Goku's diadem. "Ne, Goku?"

"Yeah?"

Sanzo found himself at a loss for words, but for the briefest of moments, he held the other tighter. "You're still a stupid monkey."

Goku gave Sanzo a dazzling smile when he was released. "And hungry, too." They headed for the restaurant, and though Sanzo hadn't said it, Goku knew what Sanzo had been trying to say.

He really cared about him, too.


End file.
